


Best-Laid Plans

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Change of Plans [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Penny, Yang, Nora, Weiss, and May infiltrate an Atlas base.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Change of Plans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125074
Kudos: 39





	Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured out where I actually wanted this story to go, so I figured I'd get it written up before I get sidetracked by whatever horrible things happen in the latest episode. Enjoy!

"Are we sure that I should be the one to do this?" Blake asks worriedly, biting her lip and shooting Yang a pleading look.

Yang rests a hand on her shoulder. "Blake, you're the best one for the job. Stop worrying so much. You've got this."

Blake still doesn't look convinced. "It's just—I'm not sure if . . ." she glances down at her lap, trailing off.

"Is there something wrong with the speech? Do you want to change something? We can still edit it."

"No, the speech is fine." Blake shakes her head. "I really appreciate having you and Weiss' help in writing it. I think it turned out great. I'm just not sure I should be the one to give it—with my, background and all."

Since I'm a faunus, and a former member of the White Fang. The words go unspoken, but they hang in the air between them as clear as day. Yang sighs. "Blake, we've talked about this already. You're the best one for the job. Nora and I can't do it, we'll trip over the words and make a mess of things. You know that making grand speeches has never really been either of our thing." That earns a chuckle from Blake, and even if it's a little strained, Yang allows herself a small smile in return. "Penny can't do it because she's supposed to be dead. It would just cause mass confusion. And Weiss can't because no one is going to want to listen to a Schnee heiress, even if she's technically an ex-heiress. It's got to be you."

"You're right," Blake sighs heavily. "I know I can do it. I've done stuff like this before. I just—I feel like Ruby would do a much better job."

At the mention of her sister, Yang's heart clenches. Ruby hadn't looked good would they'd left, unconscious and pale, her body limp and lifeless. She hadn't so much as stirred since she'd fallen asleep on the airship, and Yang can't help but think of the aftermath of the fall of Beacon, with her sister in a coma and all of the doctors uncertain of when she'd wake up—enough! She shakes her head to clear away the bad memories. "Well, Ruby isn't here. So, there's no point in wondering about what-ifs right now." She forces herself to smile, lightening her tone a bit. "And besides, you've got this. We all believe in you. Now let's take it again, once more from the top."

"Okay. Thanks, Yang." Blake takes a deep breath, shutting her eyes tight for a moment before opening them again. "Hi. My name is Blake Belladonna. I'm a huntress. And if I've done everything right, I'm talking to all of Remnant right now."

Between Weiss' knowledge of Atlas, May's semblance, and Penny's apparently ever-expanding range of abilities, the first part of their infiltration of the Atlas base goes surprisingly smoothly. And man, Ruby would be geeking out so hard if she were here watching Penny at work. Yang, on the other hand, finds herself envying May's ability to turn invisible. The things she would do with an invisibility semblance—anyways.

Blake still seems a bit disoriented from their trip up through the dust tubes. Yang makes a mental note not to take her girlfriend on any dates to the amusement park—she has a feeling that Blake wouldn't enjoy the roller coasters. As for Yang, the experience was one of those that was worth doing, but that she's not eager to do again—like participating in an all-you-can-eat ice cream contest to get your picture on the wall.

And then, naturally, they run into trouble. Because the path that Penny is taking them on through the facility has them going straight through central command. And May's semblance can't really help them around so many people. They glance at each other anxiously, each hoping that someone else has an idea of what to do.

Finally, Blake clears her throat. "I've got an idea. I think I can get them to clear the room so that May can maneuver us without any obstacles. But—this might get a bit messy."

She explains her plan carefully, and the others consider it. It seems like it just might work. "Oh, yeah." May grins. "Let's do this."

The plan itself is simple. May and Blake will slip inside the room, using May's semblance to stay hidden. After May creates a small distraction to get everyone's attention, Blake will then summon several of her fire clones, causing an explosion that will make everyone flee the room, allowing the girls to slip through central command while it's deserted.

They pull it off, sprinting through the now-empty room and up the stairs to the lab that Penny directs them to. Fortunately, this room is devoid of people as well, allowing them to rest for a moment and catch their breath. Penny strolls over to one of the monitors. "Great job, everyone! I will download the code, and then we can join May in the airship and get out of here!"

Even with all of them urging her to stay safe and away from Atlas so that Salem can't get her hands on the staff, Penny still seems reluctant. "But I should come back and help," she argues. "Atlas and Mantle need all the assistance they can get. You guys can't fight this battle all on your own."

"But Penny, you hold the powers of the Winter Maiden. You need to protect yourself as well," Weiss points out, smiling gently at the redhead.

"But—"

"If you stay on Amity, you can make sure Ruby is safe as well. And when she wakes up, she can make sure that none of Salem's forces can touch you. You'd be protecting each other," Yang suggests. It's well known that Salem wants to get her hands on both girls; knowing that both of them are safely out of harm's way would be a huge relief.

Penny's expression softens at the mention of Ruby. "I suppose that you're right. It's important that Ruby stays safe as well."

"She really means a lot to you, huh?" Yang asks, a fond smile on her face at the way that Penny talks about Ruby.

"Oh, yes." Penny nods fervently. "She's the first friend that I've ever had, and she's the most amazing person I've ever met. She is very important to me. So, if staying on Amity means that I can protect her, I'll do it. Even if I really want to come back and help, I suppose we all have to do things that we would rather not."

She steps forward to open the door to the next room—only to reveal the Ace Ops on the other side, waiting for them. Great.

Harriet gives a little mocking wave. "Hey kids."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Anything I didn't do a rewrite of, you can assume it goes the same as canon. I wasn't about to rewrite parts of the episode if they were essentially the same because that would be boring and I am lazy.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it.


End file.
